


Out of Time

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Wine and Song [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drugging, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the next three hours, Danny is everywhere. He rides behind the line and exhorts the men to greater effort, he shores up their flagging confidence, and he keeps one step ahead of the Confederate commander, whoever he is.<br/>It's not enough. For the first time in his career, Danny loses a battle.<br/>-<br/>Civil War Era AU. Danny is taken captive by the Rebels, who are led by Parrish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: i just want to see danny abused and humilated. don't judge me.

Danny hates war.

He hadn't been that keen on soldiering either, but Jackson forced him to go to the Academy.

And by forced, Danny meant, paid for the entire thing and bought him a new horse.

Jackson liked to buy his friends. Danny liked Jackson. And being affluent.

They worked. Correction, they _had_ worked.

Danny is alone now, alone for the first time since he was twelve years old. There had always been Jackson, larger than life, with insecurities bigger than his ego.

Alone in a sea of thousands, mucking across this godforsaken country, fighting through hills and forest and swamp.

Because it was all he had left of Jackson. And it's the only thing he's good at.

And Danny is very good. He's quick to read a battle, clever enough to counteract whatever went wrong, and always, always upbeat about their chances.

His men love him.

His superiors love him. He gets battlefield promotions which come with more responsibilities, which gives him more promotions, and suddenly, Danny's in charge of a whole regiment.

Which is right about the time that the damned Rebs get clever and somehow ambush him.

“Get the fucking cavalry mounted up, NOW!”

He's screaming orders as he leaps on his horse sans uniform coat. His aide hands it to him, and he tugs it on while steering the horse with his knees, his subordinates desperately trying to catch up.

Danny is shouting 'To Arms' at the top of his lungs.

He finally runs across the bugler, still in his long-johns, and pulls him up on the horse behind him.

He rides along the length of the camp, constant trumpeting in his ears.

The noise is so loud that he doesn't hear the gunfire, doesn't notice anything until he deposits the musician at the front, and the boy gasps out and points to his leg.

Danny looks down and sees the blood pooling. He experimentally shifts his leg. It obeys him, and so he puts the wound out of his mind.

For the next three hours, Danny is everywhere. He rides behind the line and exhorts the men to greater effort, he shores up their flagging confidence, and he keeps one step ahead of the Confederate commander, whoever he is.

It's not enough.

For the first time in his career, Danny loses a battle. His forces are overrun, flanked by twenty men who came through the fucking _swamp_ at their right, and cause enough chaos that it broke the line.

Danny climbs off his horse, the horse that Jackson had bribed him with, that deserved better than being eaten by Johnny Reb.

He reaches to unbuckle his sword, he'll need to hand it to the commander.

As Danny puts his weight on that injured leg, it crumples beneath him and a fierce wave of pain hit him.

He's caught by someone, and he turns to thank them but his vision is fading.

Before he fades into the darkness, Danny feels strong arms around him, and meets familiar pale green eyes.

And then there is nothing.

-

Danny groans as he flutters awake and the pain in his leg slaps him once more.

“Well, howdy there.”

Danny opens his eyes and then winces at the bright light and closes them again.

The voice continues. “Now I know I'm real pretty but if ya go 'round fainting ever time ya see me, people might start ta talk.”

Danny groans again. “Tennessee.” His voice is raspy and soft.

“Most people call me _Lieutenant Colonel_ Parrish now. There's a whole heap of us from Tennessee in my regiment.”

“You.” Danny lifted his hands and brushed his eyes, opening them again, this time to better effect. “It was you.”

“Ya gave me a run for my money, son, gotta grant ya that.”

“Swamp.”

“That's right, Colonel. I had me some Bayou boys who're real good with swamps.”

Danny is quiet a moment. “Jackson's dead. Gettysburg.”

Parrish rests his hand on top of the union officer's. “I'm real sorry, Dan. I know what he meant to you.”

Danny turns his head. “No, you don't.”

He withdraws his hand and leans back in his chair. “Heard that Gettysburg was a nasty piece. Glad I missed that one.”

The “Tennessee” Parrish that Danny remembers was a bully, not this sympathetic, soft-voiced man.

“Why are you here, Tenn?”

“Well, _technically_ , you ain't surrendered to me yet.”

Danny looks back at Parrish with his eyes narrowed. _Is he...flirting with me?_

The Confederate officer unfolds himself from the chair, with a wink. “But as I see you're still not..up to the task... I'll come back again real soon.”

Danny stares after him.

-

Before Danny is healed, word comes that the war is over.

Parrish visits him again. “We're sposed ta be sending y'all back home now. Ya got someone I can write to?”

Danny shakes his head. All he ever had was Jackson.

Tenn smiles softly and reaches out to pat Danny's shoulder. “Don't worry kid. I'll take care of you.”

For some reason, Danny doesn't feel comforted.

-

Two weeks later, he's loaded up in a small cart, expecting to be sent North with the train of others. He's surprised to see Parrish coming up beside his cart.

“Come to say goodbye, Lieutenant Colonel?”

“Not 'xactly.” He smiles softly and presses a white cloth to Danny's nose.

Danny feels a soft press of lips to his forehead, and just as he realizes what's happening, he falls over the edge of consciousness.

-

He wakes up snug and warm, covered in a soft quilt, with the smell of fresh brewed coffee tantalizing his senses. Danny feels safe for exactly three heartbeats until he remembers that he's supposed to be in a cart on the road, headed back North. He sits up fast and then groans as his head start to throb.

“You 'wake in there, pumpkin?”

Parrish pokes his head in through the doorway.

Danny blinks at him. “Where am I?”

“At my house, darlin'. I've decided to take care of you.”

“You...what?”

The older man sweeps through the doorway with a tray. He's got eggs and toast and juice.

“Feel strong 'nough for breakfast?”

“Uh, yeah.” Danny is still confused, but he's definitely hungry.

His hand shakes when he lifts it and Tenn reaches out and grasps it, lowering their clasped hands to the bed. “Don't worry, Dan. I'll feed ya.”

-

Parrish makes sure Danny takes the medication on a schedule, and assures him that his extreme fatigue is normal.

After a couple of days, he comes in with a tub. “I'm thinkin' you're strong enough to try a bath. I'd sure 'preciate it.”

Parrish grins to show that he's teasing and then settles it down. He's shirtless and Danny can't help but notice the interplay of muscles as he brings in a large bucket of water and upends it over the tub.

Next comes a massive pot of water from the stove and he mixes them in the tub until it's the right temperature.

Parrish helps Danny sit up and bats the northerner's hands away when he tries to undress himself.

“Let me, Dan.” His voice is soft and intimate, but there's a hard edge to it.

Danny lets his hands fall to his sides.

He sits there, doing his best to think of anything else, as Parrish slowly unbuttons his shirt, and slides it back off his shoulders.

It gets settled into an empty basket on the floor.

His undershirt follows, and then Parrish has him lay back so that the older man can slide his pants off.

Danny can't help his reaction, and his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Parrish chuckles softly. “Well, least we know _that_ still works.”

He is business-like as he slides Danny's underthings off, ignoring the half-aroused state of his patient.

Danny is swept up in his arms, and protests weakly. “I could have gotten over there.”

Parrish smiles down at him. “It's better if I do it.”

Danny forces a smile, but he feels chilled.

Parrish slides him into the warm water, gently hooking his injured leg over the side of the tub and propping it on a chair.

Danny reaches for the bar of soap and Parrish smacks his hand away. It stings and Danny recoils.

“I'm taking care of ya today, Dan.”

Danny closes his eyes. What else can he do?

Parrish grabs a cloth and dips it into the water. He pushes Danny forward a little and drags it along his back.

Once Danny's skin is wetted, he sets it aside and soaps up his hands, then applies them to Danny's back, sliding them along the soft skin.

He half-massages as he goes, and Danny can't help but relax under the ministrations. That is, until he feels the hands creep lower.

He clears his throat and shifts slightly, but the movement persists. “Tenn...”

“Hush, Dan. Need to clean ev'rywhere.”

“I can do that myself.”

A hand clamps down on his shoulder hard enough to bruise, and the voice growls in his ear. “Hush.”

The soapy hand slips lower, and it slides along the curve of his ass, and then into the cleft between his cheeks, and Danny can't help the gasp that he emits.

He tries to shift away, reaching for the hand on his shoulder, but he finds his arm pinned down on the edge of the tub, and Parrish leans over him.

“Don't make me hurt ya.” The menace in that soft whisper is palpable, and Danny subsides.

_There's nothing else I can do._

One soapy finger slides along the tight pucker of his hole, gently back and forth, and then the tip of that finger is swirling around in circles.

“Parrish...” Danny tries again, but he cuts off with a sharp indrawn breath as that finger pushes inside him.

“ _Everywhere_ , Dan.”

The younger man can't help but whimper that escapes him as a second finger is added, and they are twisted inside him. “Please don't..”

He is ignored as Parrish explores inside him.

The fingers finally pull free, and then Danny is leaned backwards, neck rested on Parrish's arm.

It's almost a tender embrace, and Danny can't handle the implied intimacy, so he closes his eyes tightly.

Parrish doesn't seem to mind, because he soaps up his free hand and continues washing.

Danny doesn't moves until the hand slides between his legs and he tries again. “Don't.”

“Shh..” Parrish presses a kiss to the northerner's forehead as his hand slides up and cups Danny's balls, soaping them and cleaning gently. “I'll take good care of ya, Dan. Just have to relax.”

A thumb gently caresses Danny's neck as Parish curls his other hand around the younger man's dick, already at attention.

“I don't want-”

“I think ya do.” The tone is hard now, and the hand between his legs squeezes tightly and Danny's hips shift up involuntarily.

“That's my boy.” Danny can _feel_ the approval radiating from the older man. And then he tugs, softly at first but then with more strength as Parrish familiarizes himself with Danny's reactions.

Danny doesn't speak again, just makes the soft groans and noises that Parrish seems to appreciate.

Parrish jacks him off slow, not bringing Danny to the edge until he's shaking and gasping and practically begging for completion.

When he finally spills over Parrish's hand, the older man croons a soft “Good boy, Dan” into his ear. Danny just tries to think of something else.

Parrish quickly cleans him off, and then scoops him up and lays him on the bed.

Danny just lays there as Parrish towels him dry. Once he's dry, he is shifted so that the covers can be pulled down, and Parrish tucks him under the blankets.

“Clothes?” Danny manages.

“We'll have to get rid of them rags,” Parish says cheerfully. “I'll see about getting ya replacements real soon.”

He feeds Danny his medicine and then brushes a hand through his hair.

“That's my sweet boy.” Parrish presses a kiss to his temple as Danny fades into sleep.

-

Danny wakes to darkness, and fingers sliding into his mouth, two fingers pressing his tongue down.

It feels surreal, and his limbs feel heavy, and he doesn't know if he's truly awake or not.

“Come on, baby, you know what to do.”

Danny doesn't, and then the fingers slide in and out and then he gets the idea. He closes his lips around the fingers and suckles them gently.

“That's my good boy.”

Then there's fingers at his hole, slippery with something, and he wants to protest but he can't say anything, so Danny just whimpers softly.

“Shh, yer fine.” First one, and then the second slide in, together and then Parrish spreads them, opening Dan up. He squirms away, and bumps his injured leg. His cry of pain is muffled around the fingers.

Parrish tsks at him. “That's why ya need to hold still. It's yer own fault.” His fingers continue their movements.

_My own fault._

Danny feels a pressure at the small of his back, and then Parrish is rutting up against him. He tries not to think about what's happening, just focuses on the fingers. It helps.

Before long, Parrish utters a punched out cry, and Danny feels hot come splattering against his back and rear.

The fingers stay in his mouth, so he keeps suckling them.

Parrish removes his other fingers from inside Danny, and trails them upwards, swirling them in the cooling fluid. He scoops some up and then returns to the younger man's hole, and Danny realizes that Parrish is pushing his seed inside.

He gets as much as he can into Danny, and then gently massages the rest into his skin.

“Soon you'll be ready to take me, baby.” He presses a kiss to Danny's shoulder and then wraps an arm around his waist. He leaves his fingers in Danny's mouth.

“Soon you'll be all mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny wakes up every morning like that, fingers pressed against his tongue, fingers moving inside him. At some point Tenn starts getting himself off first, because Danny starts tasting that bitter, salty fluid on those fingers.

Tenn continues to take care of him completely, doing everything for him, and though there's a tiny part of Danny who is screaming about how wrong this all is, for the most part he is apathetic and pliant.

He also starts punishing Danny on the rare occasions when he doesn't obey.

Parrish has him on his side in the bed, and he's unbuttoning his fly. Danny knows what's coming, so he closes his eyes and his lips and turns his face into the pillow.

This sets the older man off, and his temper finally snaps. His fists fly and don't stop until Danny is weeping apologies.

Parrish checks Danny over to see if he has any permanent in juries, scolding him the entire time about how ungrateful he is. He tells Danny how lucky he is to have someone to take care of him, to love him, because he doesn't have anyone else.

_He's the only one who loves me._

And then he puts Danny right back in the same position. This time Danny opens his mouth. He swallows everything down just like Tenn tells him to.

This becomes another thing they do.

Every morning before Danny's midday nap, Parrish fucks his mouth.

Sometimes that's all the lunch he gets.

After Danny has been some months with Parrish, the older man decides that it's time for him to claim his prize.

He double doses Danny with the drugs, making sure he's in a deep sleep. Danny doesn't wear clothes any more, so all the older man needs to do is flip back the covers to get access to his captive.

He spends some time letting his hands roam all over that revealed skin, pinching and twisting the nipples, imagining how Danny will squirm at that, and then lower, palm gliding across the soldier's abdomen until curling lightly around his manhood.

Parrish strokes it a few times and smirks to himself when it reacts. The drugs are working perfectly.

He turns Danny onto his side, lifting one knee so that the globes of his ass pull apart, and he can see what lies hidden between them.

He has a special oil for this, and pours it liberally on his fingers before sliding one into Danny. It feels hot and tight, silky heat amazing as always. Parrish can feel himself stiffening in his pants as he thinks about being inside that.

He slides the fingers slowly in and out, watching raptly at the way the ring of muscle moves around his digits. He twists the fingers and then pulls them apart, and Danny make s a soft noise in his sleep.

Suddenly Parrish can't wait to be in him any longer. He wipes his hand on the washrag, and then shucks his trousers, climbing into the bed with Danny.

He lines himself up, and then pushes with the blunt head of his dick against that tight hole. After a couple seconds it gives in and Parrish is sliding home.

It's just as amazing as he knew it would be, and he has to take a moment. He lets his hands roam across Danny's chest and then down just to check, and yes, the boy is still hard.

He gives a few experimental tugs, and Danny reflexively squeezes around him, and it's just too much, and Parrish has to move now.

He digs his fingers into Danny's hip bones hard enough to bruise, and fucks into his boy hard. Danny would feel this in the morning, would _know_ that he's claimed and owned.

“Yer mine now,” he whispers into the darkness, “All mine.”

When he finishes, it's fireworks and explosions, and its the most incredible thing he's ever experienced.

“You were so good for me, Danny,” he whispers to the unconscious boy, reaching around again and sliding his hand up and down the other's arousal.

Danny clenches around Parrish as his seed spills from his cock in front, and it feels so good, that the older man gets hard all over again.

This time he fucks Danny nice and slow, taking his time in pleasuring himself with the other man's body. After all, it's Parrish's due for taking such good care of him.

When Danny wakes up the next morning, Parrish is still inside him, and of course he knows what has happened.

He wakes the other man up with his sobs.

Parrish thinks his tears are beautiful. He turns Danny's face so he can lick them from the tanned cheek while Parrish thrusts inside of him for a third time.

When Tenn pulls away, there's a rush of fluids, and Danny feels filthy and nauseous. He doesn’t move until a bath is brought, and Parrish scoops him up and settles him into it.

He is so tender and loving, telling Danny just how amazing and beautiful he is, how Parrish is going to make him so happy, take good care of him forever.

“Because it's forever now, Dan. We're bonded for life, my love. I will always be with you.”

-

When Danny's leg is finally healed, Parrish allows him some pants and brings him outside.

Danny smiles to feel the sun on his face.

Parrish spreads a blanket on the ground, and produces a picnic.

He insists on feeding Danny still, but the younger man is used to that by now.

Parrish leans back on his elbows and lets his gaze roam over Danny.

“I think you should say thank you, Dan.”

“Thank you, sir.” That's another new thing, Parrish's insistence on the title. Danny obeys with the same drugged apathy he does everything else with.

“Not like that, boy.” His tone is sharp and Danny cringes a moment before his befuddled mind figures out what Parrish wants.

He crawls over and unbuttons the older man's pants, gently taking the length into his mouth.

It's the first time Danny's done this under his own power, without a direct and explicit order. Danny doesn't take notice but Parrish does.

That's the moment that he realizes that his plan, conceived so long ago, is really going to work.

He starts weaning Danny off the drugs that very night, only decreasing doses by tiny increments. Danny suffers some withdrawal but Parrish is there for his 'illness', with soothing words and cool rags for his forehead, and a complete and total show of devotion.

The first time he fucks Danny after he's off the chemicals is somehow even more amazing. Danny is so much more responsive, and Parrish wrings three orgasms from the boy before he finally allows him to rest.

Parrish continues until he is fully sated.

-

One day, he comes home with a present for Danny.

The younger man is confused when he pulls out a soft blue nightgown. “I don't understand, sir.”

“Put it on, Dan.”

“But. You want me to...?”

Parrish narrows his eyes at the boy.

“Now.”

He barks the word out and Danny flinches back, and then slowly slides the fabric over his head, tears overflowing down his cheeks.

Parrish loves it when Danny cries.

“There's more.”

Danny looks into the box and there's a pair of women's underthings the same shade of blue, and his eyes get wide and he shakes his head. “No!”

Parrish's hand is flying of its own volition, and before he knows it Danny is on the floor, blood leaking from his lower lip.

“You don't _ever_ say no to me.”

Danny whimpers apologies from the floor until he's given permission to rise.

Parrish watches as he gets up off the floor and picks up the panties. He smiles softly as Danny slides them on, and then stands there looking at the floor.

Parrish thinks it's the most alluring thing he's ever seen.

“Oh, Dan, if you could only see how beautiful you look.”

He steps forward, tilts Danny's chin up to kiss him softly and tenderly.

Danny is still crying when Parrish slides a hand under the filmy fabric of the nightdress, cupping the satin covered curves.

“Mm, my little wife, tell me how much you like your present, dear.”

Danny swallows hard and then whispers softly.

“Thank you sir for the present. Its...pretty.”

Parrish kisses him softly again. “You're going to be the best wife ever aren't you, Dan?”

Danny nods softly, the last bit of resistance in him broken.

Parrish smiles softly. “I love you.”

_He's the only one who loves me._

Parrish can't wait anymore and he forces Danny over the bed, caressing his rear through the gown before sliding his hands up the back of Danny's legs, lifting the sheer fabric and folding it back.

Now he can see Danny's perfect ass with the layer of blue satin over it and he can't resist sliding his hands around, cupping the younger man, smirking as he finds his boy half-hard already.

“You _like_ this don't you, baby?”

Parrish coos softly to Danny, who lowers his head in embarrassment, because the way that soft fabric feels against him does feel good.

It feels even better when Sir rubs harder, and he can't help press into it a little bit. Danny gets lost in the sensation coupled with the praise murmured in his ear, and he cries out as he spills in the blue satin, collapsing onto the bed.

“So good for me, Dan. Such a good boy. So pretty.”

Parrish slides the back of Danny's panties down until they are just underneath the curve of his ass. He kneads the flesh a moment, then pulls them apart to put his boy on display.

Reaching underneath, he drags a finger through Danny's cooling fluids, and brings it back to slide against the tight pucker.

He uses the boy's come to lubricate himself as well, and then he pushes himself in, taking Danny just like that, fucking him while he's mostly covered by soft blue fabric.

Parrish resolves to get more of these outfits. Enough that he can always keep Danny in them.

He grunts as he splashes his hot seed inside, and then slides the satin underwear back in place after he withdraws.

He pats Danny's ass gently and orders him up on the bed.

He obeys immediately, and Parrish is smiling as he tucks himself up close, wrapping tightly around him.

“I love you, Danny.” The words are soft against the younger man's neck.

“I love you too, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Midnight Train to Georgia - Gladys Knight
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything else. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
